The present invention relates to metal window constructions and particularly those used in detention or correctional facilities. It further relates to methods for manufacturing and installing windows.
There are two basic known approaches for constructing windows in correctional facilities so that they cannot be later removed. One approach grouts the windows in with brick and mortar; that is, the entire window frame is cased or blocked into place. Damage to the glass from the abrasive nature of adjacent material during installation often results from this approach and therefore field glazing after installation is often necessary. Another approach welds the window in and attaches an access cover over it. In other words, the window frame is placed in the window opening against an embed and welded into place, and the window is then glazed from the exterior. This is a labor intensive installation process, however, especially for multi-level facilities. By field welding the window frame to an embed in the wall opening, the hazard to the glass from extreme heat and weld splatter is high, which necessitates field glazing.
Many windows are designed so that the fasteners that hold them in place are located in the glass pocket. Thus, the glass must be installed at the job site after the installation of the frame. Most manufacturers and constructors in the steel window business do not have the expertise or exercise sufficient care in the installation and handling of panes of glass. Scratches or breakage to the glass during handling and installation are thus common.